Sick days
by Naidoo
Summary: Just a litlle silly oneshot about Ranger thinking he finally has Steph coming running with him and Steph showing him that maybe he just needs an incentive to stay in bed.


_AN: Just a silly little oneshot that I thought about last night and which wouldn't leave me until written..._

* * *

I was having the best of dreams and suddenly I… wasn't.

I felt my blanket or sheet or…whatever being pulled away from me and a soft voice whispering, baiting me to get up. It sure as hell wasn't cooing, but…it wasn't like a military order either. But it was definitely Ranger's voice I heard.

"Go away," I more or less demanded. Without even having opened my eyes I knew it was way too early. Well, too early in my world. Ranger's definition of 'too early' was slightly different, as a matter of fact I wasn't even sure whether _too early_ existed in his vocabulary.

"No chance, Babe," I heard him a moment later, sounding like he was almost chuckling, which was impossible. Ranger hardly ever chuckled, or smiled for that matter. A moment after that the blankets were pulled again and I found myself without covers. "Especially since you agreed and promised."

Ok, _that_ got my attention. I knew I would never voluntarily agree to get up at ridiculous o'clock and go for a run.

"And when exactly was that?" I asked curious, assuming that he probably used a moment of weakness when I had too much wine or was occupied with how lucky I was to call a guy like Ranger my guy.

"Last night," he replied, standing at the foot of the bed, looking down on me slightly amused. Ok, something was definitely not ok here. Something was up.

I wrecked me brain, trying to come up with the exact moment I made such an uncharacteristically promise but drew a blank. That was mainly due to the fact that only thing Ranger and I had been up to the previous night was… well, sex. And all of a sudden I remembered again.

"That doesn't count," I declared, trying to bury my head under a pillow. "It's the as saying I love you during sex. It is a declaration that only gets thrown out there due to lust, desperation and need. People don't think clearly, **_I_** don't think clearly."

"Good to know," Ranger answered and I was almost certain I heard a chuckle. But without opening my eyes again it was hard to tell.

I watched him turn around and abandon me for a moment – not that I minded much. He was lacing his shoes and I wondered whether he ever got tired of his daily routine. I turned around on the bed so that I was able to look through one of the large windows. What I saw was enough reason for me to definitely not get out there. It was raining heavily and looked also rather windy. In other words, perfect stay in bed-weather.

"Don't you ever take a…sick day?" I asked and technically could already roll my eyes at my own question. Who was I kidding? This was Ranger we were talking about. Mr.-Living-and-Breathing-health with every pore and fiber of his well-sculpted body.

"You mean whether I get sick?" he asked amused.

"No, I mean don't you have a day where you think 'ah, screw it all, not today. Today I sleep in and don't go for a run'?" I clarified and was this time really rolling my eyes at myself. Why was I even asking? Of course he didn't have these days. Not like me who had these days…well, every day to be honest.

Instead of answering he just looked at me, his eyebrows raised and yeah, exactly what I thought. "Babe."

Ranger was too disciplined for simply skipping a day of running. It wasn't as if I minded – it wasn't even my business. If that was his thing, good for him. As a matter of fact, I even admired him. I had no such discipline and gave up way too easy. But the moment I got included in these activities and plans I needed to do something.

"Never really saw a reason," Ranger finally answered after long moments. I hadn't even assumed he'd still be answering. His look was technically enough of an answer.

"Never?" I asked incredulous. "Ever? Weather like that isn't reason enough?" I asked, nodding behind me, towards the window.

"Not really," he said, shrugging.

This was actually sad. And also very impressive in a weird way.

"Maybe you just never had the right incentive," I suggested, moving my lazy body and the sheets I had fought for so hard earlier.

Silence. Under normal circumstances silence would have made me nervous, especially after such a bold move. But with Ranger I had learned quickly that silence wasn't always such a bad thing. And seeing how his eyes roamed over my very naked body and how they became darker with each inch they passed, I knew I was right.

"You are not playing very fair, Babe," he remarked, a lazy smile on his lips. Sure I wasn't playing fair, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I never said I was," I replied, moving until I was on my knees on the mattress and right in front of him. The height of his bed brought me on my knees to his eyelevel.

I pressed my lips against his and pulled him into me and a moment later down on the bed with me.

For the first time in years Ranger would not only skip his daily running, but also have a sick day and stay in bed. And I would make sure it wouldn't be his last.

 ********* THE END **********


End file.
